un été loin de tout
by Virdiana
Summary: Clarke doit passer ses vacances d'été dans un petit village chez ses grand-parents. Pour cette citadine, la vie à la campagne risque d'être une véritable épreuve. Heureusement elle pourra compter sur sa cousine Octavia et son cousin Bellamy pour l'aider à s'habituer. Sans oublier cette mystérieuse et magnifique voisine aux yeux verts .
1. Chapter 1

Clarke

 _Dites moi que c'est une blague, que je suis entrain de rêver et que je vais rapidement me réveiller._ Je regarde, dépitée, mon téléphone. Je n'ai absolument aucune barre de réseau, ça ne m'est JAMAIS arrivé. Je me demande où je suis tombée, franchement. _Dans quel bled paumé vais-je atterrir ?_ J'observe par la vitre de la voiture le paysage défiler à toute allure. Il n'y a que des champs, des arbres et encore des champs. Et ce à perte de vue ! Je sais, pour l'avoir demandé plusieurs fois à ma mère, que nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Plus que quelques minutes et je serais à destination. Et il se trouve que je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'y être. _Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, ma pauvre Clarke_. Je pousse un profond soupir en regardant ma mère qui conduit la voiture.  
Ma mère se tourne un instant vers moi avec un sourire d'excuse. _Oui oui, vas y excuse toi, ça ne changera rien au fait que je vais devoir passer plusieurs mois perdue au milieu de nul part !_ Je ne lui rends évidemment pas son sourire, je suis bien trop en colère contre elle. Je décide plutôt de retourner à la contemplation du paysage. En étant tout à fait honnête, je dois bien avouer que c'est assez beau. Les forêts verdoyantes d'un côté, les champs dorés de l'autre, l'ensemble est plutôt apaisant.  
Évidemment je préfère, et de loin, le décor de ma ville natale,Arkadia. C'est une très grande ville, pleine de vie, avec des grattes-ciels immenses, une ville qui ne dort jamais. C'est surtout cela que j'aime dans cette ville, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire, toujours du bruit. Alors qu'ici, dans ce trou paumé...hormis me balader dans les champs et observer les vaches ruminer je ne vois pas comment je vais m'occuper durant les deux longs mois à venir.

 **-S'il te plaît Clarke, arrête de faire la tête.** Me demande ma mère en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route sinueuse.

 **-J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir passer tes vacances d'été loin de toute civilisation !** Je m'emporte, excédée.

 **-Je me permets de te rappeler que j'ai passé TOUS mes étés et même TOUTES mes saisons durant de nombreuses années dans la ville où tu vas vivre un court moment.** Me répond doucement ma mère.

Je dois bien accorder qu'elle marque un point là. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait. Ma mère a passé son adolescence dans le coin. Mais bon, c'était une autre époque, il n'y avait pas toute la technologie de maintenant et contrairement à elle, je suis une fille de la ville moi, j'ai toujours vécu à Arkadia, entourée de millions de gens.

 **-Tout d'abord maman, laisse moi te dire que ce n'est en aucun cas une ville, franchement il doit y avoir 50 habitants à tout casser. Ensuite, j'aurais très bien pu rester chez nous cet été !**

Au moment où ma dernière phrase sort, je sais que même moi je n'y crois pas. Je n'aurais JAMAIS pu rester seule à Arkadia. Même si j'ai 19 ans, ma mère ne me laisserait pas seule dans une grande ville, et je ne le voudrais pas non plus, j'aime trop être entourée des gens que j'aime.  
Pour la première fois depuis la mort de mon père, 3 ans plus tôt, ma mère va me quitter. Elle a un congrès de médecine très important qui se déroule en Europe et elle ne peut pas m'emmener avec elle car elle sera vraiment trop prise. C'est une chirurgienne de renommée internationale qui va être débordée. Et vu que TOUS mes amis ont décidé soit de bosser cet été soit de passer des vacances très loin d'Arkadia, je me retrouve obliger de passer l'été dans le village natale de ma mère, auprès de ce qu'il me reste de famille.

 **-Tu exagère ma chérie ! Il y a au moins 300 habitants voyons.** Rigole ma mère en évitant exprès ma dernière phrase.

 _Génial, il a autant d'habitants que de vaches et de moutons en gros, je sens que je vais bien m'éclater._

 **-Et puis, tes grands-parents sont vraiment très contents de t'avoir chez eux tout un été.** Ajoute ma mère.

Elle sait bien sur que cette remarque va faire mouche. J'adore mes grands-parents, ceux sont les parents de mon père. Les seuls qui le connaissait autant que ma mère. Les voir me permet de me sentir plus proche de mon défunt père.  
Mes parents ont vécu dans le même petit village. Ma mère et sa famille ont emménagé lorsqu'elle avait 12 ans. Elle s'est tout de suite liée d'amitié avec le jeune garçon qui était son voisin, Jake Griffin. Et depuis, ils ont été inséparables. Enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'il ne meure lors d'un tragique accident de voiture.

Penser à tout cela m'attriste et je préfère retomber dans la contemplation de ce qui m'entoure. Une distraction bien heureuse arrive à point nommé. Le village se dessine devant moi.  
Ma mère bifurque, déviant de la voie principale pour s'engager sur la petite route conduisant à l'entré de la petite ville. Je l'observe attentivement. Je m'y rends 3 fois par an au minimum depuis que je suis née, pour noël, lors de l'anniversaire de mariage de mes grands-parents et pour célébrer l'anniversaire de mon père...qui se trouve être aussi l'anniversaire du jour de sa mort, ajoutons à cela quelques week-end par-ci par là lorsque la vie de la ville commence sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs de ma mère.  
J'ai toujours aimé venir ici, mais c'est surtout parce que je n'y suis jamais restée plus d'un week-end. Se passer d'internet, des réseaux sociaux, de ma vie mouvementée durant deux jours ça va, mais durant deux mois ?Tout simplement impensable!  
Je vois le panneau indiquant le nom du lieu où nous sommes « TonDC ». C'est une petite bourgade en pente car elle est sur flanc de colline. Des champs de blés et des pâturages entourent la majeure partie du village, puis, en montant se trouve une vaste forêt avec par endroit des vergers.

J'adorais gambader dans les vergers lorsque j'étais petite. Mon père et moi montions dans la forêt grâce à un sentier appelé 'la neuf rue », puis nous débouchions après une longue ascension sur les mirabelliers et les pommiers alignés les un à côté des autres. Nous cueillions les fruits mûrs, enfin mon père les cueillait et moi je les mangeais, puis nous nous allongions dans l'herbe tendre en observant les nuages. Après des heures passées ainsi, le soleil finissait par décliner peu à peu et ma mère finissait toujours par nous rejoindre avec dans son sillage ma grand-mère qui nous disputait gentiment car nous avions passé trop de temps aux vergers alors que mon grand-père criait famine.

Ces souvenirs heureux font se dessiner un tendre sourire sur mon visage. Nous roulons dans le village paisible. J'observe par la fenêtre le peu de gens vaquaient à leurs occupations, les chevaux paîtrent tranquillement, pendant qu'au loin quelques tracteurs sillonnent les champs entourés de meules de foin.  
Les maisons défilent par la vitre, un mélange de modernité et d'ancienneté, de belles maisons au design recherchés côtoient de grandes fermes faites de bois aux poutres apparentes.  
La voiture s'enfonce de plus en plus dans la bourgade. Ma mère roule lentement puisque nous débouchons sur une sorte de petit carrefour dangereux car la visibilité est mauvaise. Deux chemins s'offrent à nous, l'un redescend vers un autre coin de la ville où se trouve le moulin et la petite école de TonDC, l'autre monte vers l'église et la forêt, une très vieille grange au bois sombre sépare les deux routes. Cette bâtisse sert de salle des « fêtes ». Si vous voulez mon avis, il s'agit plutôt des quatre murs branlants supportant un toit qui menace de s'écrouler au moindre coup de vent un peu fort. Pour y avoir déjà mis les pieds, je sais que l'espace disponible à l'intérieur est gigantesque.

Il y a une grande salle où une centaine de convives peuvent s'asseoir autour d'une très longue table, cette pièce est malheureusement remplie de poussière et de toiles d'araignées dans les hauteurs, le sol se trouve même être tout simplement de la terre battue jonchée de paille. A côté se trouve une ancienne porcherie recyclée en entrepôt pour garder les fûts de bière et autres boissons lorsque des soirées sont organisées. Il y a aussi une petite cuisine et enfin, une pièce assez grande et relativement propre ou peuvent se reposer les enfants lorsque la fatigue se fait sentir et que les parents veulent rester pour profiter des festivités. L'ancienne porcherie débouche sur une cours avec une petite estrade protégée où l'on peut mettre de quoi faire danser les fêtards.  
J'avoue ne pas avoir participé à beaucoup de soirée dans cette grange et les rares fois où cela est arrivé je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié. Je ne voyais que des fermiers trop imbibés d'alcools et desmarmots courants partout. C'était bien loin des galas sophistiqués auxquels nous participions à Arkadia en l'honneur d'œuvres de charités multiples. Une fois, j'ai expliqué à ma mère ce que je ressentais. Elle a ri en me traitant de snobe, j'ai rougi évidemment. Elle est redevenue sérieuse en disant qu'elle pensait un peu la même chose mais que c'était les seules occasions où mon père pouvait voir et s'amuser avec ses amis d'enfances, je devais donc endurer ces rares moments pour lui.

Ma mère s'engage vers le chemin qui monte. La route se coupe une nouvelle fois en deux, l'église d'un côté avec une pente raide, et de l'autre une impasse qui débouche sur la forêt. La voiture se dirige vers l'impasse, elle parcourt 200 mètres puis s'arrête. Sa mère se range sur le trottoir, juste devant la maison des grands-parents. C'est l'avant dernière de la rue, puis la forêt commence.

Je sors de la voiture et étire mes muscles. Moins d'une heure de trajet depuis Arkadia et pourtant j'ai l'impression de me trouver à des centaines et des centaines de kilomètres, c'est tellement... perdu. Je me dirige vers le coffre de la voiture pour sortir mes affaires. Je sors à peine ma valise lorsque la porte de la cave s'ouvre avec fracas. Mon grand-père en sort avec un immense sourire. Ma grand-mère se trouve juste derrière lui. Je dévale précipitamment la petite pente pourtant très abrupte menant à la cave qui sert aussi de garage. J'atterris dans les bras de mon grand-père.

 **-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ma petite princesse**. Rit-il en me serrant fort contre lui.

Après m'être autorisée quelques secondes dans ses bras, je file embrasser ma grand-mère qui n'attend que cela. La voix légèrement contrariée de ma mère se fait entendre derrière moi.

 **-Clarke, tu sais que je n'aime pas lorsque tu cours comme ça dans cette descente, un jour tu vas te rompre le cou !**

Je hoche la tête en faisant mine de l'écouter. Nous savons toutes les deux que je n'arrêterais jamais, c'est une habitude que j'ai depuis que je suis toute petite.

Ma mère fait mine de soupirer mais je vois un petit sourire en coin se dessiner.  
Avec l'aide de mes grands-parents, nous déchargeons la voiture rapidement. Nous passons par la cave pour entrer dans la maison. Évidemment, il y a une entrée plus « traditionnelle » mais c'est aussi une habitude de la famille qui n'est pas prête de changer. La pièce souterraine est fraîche comparée à l'extérieur ce qui est une bienheureuse chose. Une voiture occupe la moitié de l'espace, sur la droite se trouve un immense chauffe-eau ainsi qu'un lavabo et une porte menant à la cave à proprement parler, là où est entreposé les légumes du jardin. Nous dépassons la voiture, une porte mène à l'extérieur où se trouve le jardin, une autre donne sur une pièce avec un congélateur et une table sur laquelle est posée de multiples paniers et bocaux. A côté de la porte se trouve un escalier qui mène à la maison. Je monte ma grosse valise et débouche dans le couloir.  
La maison de mes grands-parents n'est pas très grande mais elle est bien suffisante. A droite, une petite cuisine avec une table et une télévision, une salle à manger avec deux portes une menant sur la cuisine et l'autre sur le couloir. A gauche de l'escalier, une salle de bain, et deux chambres. Celle de mes grands-parents et la chambre d'enfant de mon père. Aucune des deux n'est pour moi.

Je me rend dans la salle à manger, une longue table s'y trouve, il y a aussi un canapé et une bibliothèque. Et cachée au fond de la pièce, une porte. Elle mène au grenier, là où je vais dormir.

A la base, le grenier servait de fourre-tout, mais il y a six mois, lorsque ma mère a appris qu'elle devait partir deux mois à l'étranger et que j'allais devoir vivre chez mes grands-parents, ces derniers ont décidé d'aménager le grenier. Et ils l'ont bien fait!

Je monte un nouvel escalier, toujours encombrée de ma valise. Ma nouvelle chambre s'offre à moi. Elle est magnifique. Les murs sont peints en bleu, le parquet est gris. Un immense lit se trouve au milieu de la pièce contre un mur. Il y a un coin détente avec un pouf qui m'a l'air très confortable et une bibliothèque. Et l'objet le plus important, un chevalet. Un atelier de peinture rien que pour moi avec tout ce qu'il faut sur des étagères. Une porte donne sur une salle de bain privée, très pratique pour m'éviter de descendre à l'étage.

Je pose mes affaires et ma mère qui m'a suivi fait de même.

 **-Wouhaaaa ! Ça a bien changé dis donc.** S'extasie ma mère.

Je hoche la tête et me dirige vers le lit. Je m'y affale dessus et soupire de bien être tant il est confortable. Une fenêtre sur la pente du toit me permet de voir le ciel bleu. Un immense sourire étire mes lèvres lorsque je réalise que je vais pouvoir contempler les étoiles de tout mon saoule.

 _Ces vacances ne seront peut-être pas si terribles que cela au final._

* * *

 _Comment ai-je pu sérieusement penser que ces vacances allaient possiblement bien se passer ?!_

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de nuit. 6H08. Je manque de m'étouffer. Même lorsque je vais à la fac je ne me lève pas si tôt ! _Clarke, tu es en vacances bon dieu ! Rendors toi !_ J'adorerais m'écouter moi même, mais je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. J'entends le bruit des tracteurs, des chiens qui aboient. Il y a même un foutu coq. On pourrait évidemment penser que je suis habituée au bruit vu que je vis dans une grande ville. Sauf que voilà, je n'ai d'une pas l'habitude des bruits de la campagne et de deux, l'appartement que nous possédons à Arkadia est muni de vitres triple vitrage totalement insonorisées et je n'entends donc rien ou presque de ce qu'il se passe dehors.  
Mon sommeil est vraiment TRÈS important pour moi, c'est même vital, LA chose primordiale à laquelle on ne touche surtout pas.  
Je pousse un cris de rage en plaquant mon oreiller sur ma tête. Et le miracle se produit...je parviens à me rendormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre violemment. Quelqu'un m'arrache ma couverture et me saute dessus.  
Je me réveille en sursautant, déjà prête à frapper celui qui a osé commettre l'irréparable.

 **-Alors princesse, toujours au pays des rêves ? Tu attends que le prince charmant vienne te réveiller grâce à un baiser magique ? Rêve pas trop ma belle, le prince charmant n'existe pas !** Se moque une voix féminine que je reconnais immédiatement.

Je pousse un cris de joie et me jette sur elle pour l'enlacer.

 **-OOOOOOOOOO !** Je hurle.

Octavia Blake est ma cousine préférée, bon c'est peut être aussi parce que c'est ma seule cousine alors... je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre point de comparaison. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins que je l'adore. Enfin sauf quand elle vient me réveiller à... _Doux Jésus, si tôt ?_ Le réveille indique 11h18, ce qui est 42min plus tôt que ce que j'aurais voulu.

 **-Aller, lève toi la marmotte, les autres t'attendent en bas. Je te laisse 10min pour te préparer et si tu n'es pas en bas une fois le temps écoulé, je viens te chercher en te tirant par la peau du cul.**

Et je la vois s'en aller aussi vite qu'elle est venue. Je me force à me lever. Je sais qu'elle ne plaisante pas, j'en ai déjà fait l'amère expérience.  
Je me bouge donc. Je file dans la salle de bain sans oublier mon téléphone portable. Je choisis le morceau qui me permet chaque matin de me sortir de mon lit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les premières notes de **Shake it Off** de Taylor Swift raisonne dans la pièce. _Oui je sais, j'ai les goûts musicaux d'une gamine de 15 ans mais j'assuuuuuummeee._ J'entre rapidement dans la douche et me savonne tout en chantant à tue-tête. Je me brosse les dents sous la douche, _hé oui gain de temps_ , et je sors. Je me sèche rapidement, enfile un short en jeans et un débardeur blanc et passe un coup de brosse dans mes longs cheveux blonds. Je reviens dans la chambre et regarde le réveille, je suis dans les temps. _Chouette !_ Je dévale l'escalier et rejoins ma grand-mère dans la cuisine.

 **-Tu as besoin d'aide ?** Je demande.

 **-Non c'est bon ma princesse, merci de me le demander.** Elle répond avec un sourire bienveillant. **Les autres sont sur la terrasse, le repas est bientôt prêt.**

J'acquiesce et sors dehors pour rejoindre les autres. Ils sont tous déjà assis autour de la table.  
Mon grand-père est en bout comme à son habitude, la place du chef de famille. Mon cousin Bellamy à sa gauche, à côté de lui sa sœur Octavia. A la droite de mon grand-père, une chaise vide, celle de ma grand-mère, puis vient ma tante Jessica la mère de O et Bell, ma mère se trouve ensuite.  
Je fais la bise à tout le monde et viens m'asseoir à côté de ma cousine, en face de ma mère. La place vide à côté de moi et de ma mère, en face de mon grand-père était celle de mon père. Un pincement au cœur se fait sentir dans ma poitrine mais je tente de passer outre.  
Heureusement, ma grand-mère arrive avec l'entré, ce qui détourne mon attention de la place vide à côté de moi.

Je me jette sur le pâté de volaille comme une morfale. Pour ma défense, il est vraiment excellent. La sœur de ma grand-mère est une spécialiste en la matière et elle ne manque pas de fournir sa sœur le plus souvent possible, pour la plus grande joie de nous tous.

 **-Alors princesse, tu vas passer tes vacances ici ?** Demande Bellamy, entre deux bouchés de salade de concombres.

 **-Ne parle pas de chose qui fâche Bell.** Rigole ma mère.

Je lance un regard noir à ma mère. Puis me tourne vers mon cousin.

 **-Il se trouve qu'effectivement je vais devoir passer mon été ici, pendant que ma mère va faire la fête en Europe.** Je maugrée. **Mais je sens que je ne vais pas tenir, sérieux, j'ai entendu un coq ce matin ! Un fichu coq, Bell !**

Tout le monde éclate de rire et je me renfrogne.

 **-Rahhh la citadine qui parle...** S'amuse Octavia.

Je lui fais un discret doigt d'honneur pour ne pas être prise en flagrant délit par ma grand-mère.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas princesse, O et moi sommes là aussi donc tu ne seras pas seule.** M'explique mon cousin.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je comprends que Bellamy passe les vacances à TonDC car il est souvent pris comme saisonnier, mais pourquoi Octavia viendrait-elle s'exiler dans ce coin perdu ? La question dû se lire sur mon visage car Jessica prend la parole.

 **-Si elle reste c'est pour le beau Lincoln.** Lance ma tante avec une expression énigmatique.

Je me tourne vers O pour qu'elle m'explique qui est donc ce Lincoln. Ma cousine ne se fait pas prier.

 **-Je voulais te le dire je t'assure ! Mais j'attendais le bon moment. Lincoln est mon petit copain, je te le présenterais bien sur!**

J'ai toujours eu l'habitude que ma cousine me dise tout, et ça a toujours été réciproque. Elle est plus que ma cousine, c'est aussi ma confidente et ma meilleur amie. Je suis donc un peu déroutée qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé. Cependant, je décide de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, elle doit avoir une raison cachée.

Nous débarrassons la table des entrés vides pendant que ma grand-mère apporte le plat de résistance. Rôti et pomme de terre, plat qui semblerait banal certes, mais au final vraiment délicieux. Les choses les plus simples sont parfois les meilleurs. Mon père aimait beaucoup sortir cette phrase et je dois bien avouer qu'il a toujours eu raison.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien, le repas se passe agréablement. Nous arrivons bientôt au dessert, une tarte à la mirabelle, ma préférée.

 **-Ça vous dit une petite balade digestive pour faire passer tout cela ?** Demande Bell en se tapant le ventre doucement.

Je préférerais vraiment faire une sieste plutôt mais mes cousins ne manqueraient pas de me traiter de marmotte asociale comme à leur habitude. Je hoche donc la tête pour montrer mon assentiment. La plupart des gens autour de la table fond de même.

 **-J'aurais adoré venir avec vous mais malheureusement je dois encore préparer mes valises pour mon départ pour l'Europe.** Dit ma mère avec déception. **Je ne vais pas tarder à vous quitter.**

Ce rappel me rend un peu triste. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être loin d'elle, surtout depuis la mort de mon père. Heureusement pour moi, mes grands-parents et mes cousins seront avec moi.

 **-Je vais rester à la maison aussi, je ne suis plus tout jeune, une petite sieste me ferait du bien.** S'excuse mon grand-père.

 **-Je serais bien venue aussi mais la vaisselle ne va pas se faire toute seule mes amours.** Dit ma grand-mère.

 **-Tu sais mamie, il serait peut-être temps que tu investisse dans un lave-vaisselle.** Rigole Octavia.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, vas avec eux, je ferais la vaisselle.** Propose Jessica.

 **-Parfait ! Aller hop les filles, on y va.** S'exclame Bellamy, tout content.

Ma grand-mère bougonne un peu mais finit par se laisser convaincre.  
Je rejoins ma mère dans l'ancienne chambre de mon père. Elle range la pièce où elle a passé la nuit.  
Cette pièce me rappelle bien trop mon père mais j'essaye d'y faire abstraction. Il est temps pour moi de dire au revoir à ma mère et je préfère être seule avec elle pour le faire.

 **-Je suis désolée de te laisser ici Clarke, je...** Commence ma mère.

 **-Ce n'est pas la peine maman, je le sais. Je...c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que tu parte. Mais je comprends, tu ne m'abandonne pas. Et puis je serais avec papy et mamie et O et Bell sont là aussi donc ça ira.** Je dis avec un sourire rassurant.

 **-Je reviendrais vite promis, tu ne t'apercevras même pas de mon absence.**

Même si je suis dubitative, j'acquiesce. Peut-être qu'elle a raison après tout. On verra bien.

Ma mère me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse aller. Je verse quelques larmes mais me reprends très vite. Je tente un pauvre sourire mais ma mère n'est pas dupe. Cependant, elle n'ajoute rien de plus. Je l'aide à sortir le peu d'affaire qu'elle doit transporter jusqu'à la voiture. Les autres nous rejoignent. Ma mère embrasse tout le monde et monte dans la voiture.

 **-Je t'appellerais chaque soir ma princesse.** Me promets ma mère.

 **-Hum, mouais...si j'arrive à capter quoique ce soit ici, ça serait un miracle.** Je tente pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, on a le téléphone fixe.** Se moque ma grand-mère.

Je la regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. _Téléphone fixe ? Je parie qu'il a encore un fil pour le relier à la base..._

Je fais mes derniers adieux à ma mère puis nous rentrons tous dans la maison.  
Nous nous préparons à sortir de nouveau pour la petite balade digestive. Je monte dans ma chambre pour chercher mes lunettes de soleil et un chapeau de paille. _Bon ok ça fait un peu trop mais j'aime trop ce chapeau._ Je sors dehors, devant la maison, où les autres m'attendent déjà. Évidemment, Octavia se moque de mon couvre-chef, mais j'ai l'habitude. Je lui fais donc un discret doigt d'honneur pour ne pas que ma grand-mère ne me surprenne.

 **-En route, mauvaise troupe !** Nous lance Bell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous! Voici le second chapitre. A priori le premier a plutôt plu donc je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ;) Je précise que mon histoire est une Clexa^^**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Lexa

 _Je hais les vacances scolaires..._ Cette phrase passe en boucle dans ma tête depuis des jours. Depuis que mon dernier jour de cours à la fac est arrivé il y une dizaine jour. Ce n'est pas commun de ressentir cette aversion pour les vacances, j'en ai bien conscience. Mais c'est ainsi depuis que je suis toute petite.

Vivant dans un petit village, TonDC, très vite il a fallu que je parte loin de mon chez moi pour poursuivre mon parcours scolaire. Et pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'étais même interne lorsque j'étais encore au lycée. Je ne revenais que les week-ends et cela m'allait bien. Or, à chaque vacance je devais revenir à la maison. Et inévitablement les voir "eux". Ma famille.

Je ne suis pas un monstre, j'aime ma famille, comme tout le monde. Mais je ne la supporte pas. Passer plusieurs jours d'affilée avec eux est un supplice pour moi. Alors passer plusieurs mois au domicile familial...

Je suis allongée dans mon lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il me fuit depuis longtemps, rien de nouveau. Je ne dors que quelques heures chaque nuit. Mon réveil indique 7h08. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas me rendormir alors je décide de sortir de mon lit. Après avoir pris de quoi m'habiller dans mon mon armoire, je sors de ma chambre pour me diriger vers la salle de bain du second étage.

La maison se compose d'un rez-de-chaussé où se trouve les partis communes, d'un premier étage avec les chambres de mes parents qui n'ont plus partagé le même lit depuis des années, la bibliothèque, la salle de musique et une salle de bain. Le second étage comporte trois chambres, celle de ma grande sœur, la mienne, celle de mon petit frère, et une salle de bain pour nous trois.

L'avantage à se lever si tôt est que j'ai la salle de bain pour moi seule. Je prends une longue douche chaude qui achève de me réveiller, puis j'enfile mes vêtements rapidement. Je descends les escaliers en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Chose relativement compliquée étant donné que les marches grincent énormément. Mon ventre se met à gargouiller et je choisis donc de me rendre dans la cuisine.

Je prends une pomme dans le saladier posé sur le comptoir. Un rude dilemme s'offre à moi. Tartines ou céréales ? N'ayant pas envie de faire trop de vaisselle, j'opte pour les tartines. Les tâches ménagères et moi, on peut dire que ça fait deux. Je m'installe au bar de la cuisine sur un tabouret. Je m'empare de la télécommande poser à côté de moi et mets une chaîne de musique.

Les premières notes d'une chanson se font entendre. _Argh horrible._ Je fais une grimace lorsque je reconnais la mélodie, Shake it off de Taylor Swift. _Je me demande bien quel genre de personne peut écouter ce truc._

Je sursaute lorsque j'entends une porte claquer violemment. La porte d'entrée. Mon père vient de partir au boulot. Sans me dire en revoir, comme d'habitude. Il serait légitime de penser qu'il est parti sans savoir que j'étais levé. Mais je sais pertinemment que c'est faux. Vu le boucan que j'ai dû faire en descendant l'escalier, je suis persuadée qu'il était tout à fait au fait que quelqu'un l'avait rejoint au rez-de-chaussé. Néanmoins je ne lui en veux pas. Je me doute que si il a agi ainsi, c'est par peur de se retrouver nez à nez avec ma mère.

Je hausse les épaules en essayant de faire abstraction de cela. Mes parents n'ont plus rien d'un couple, ils s'évitent le plus possible. Cela ne me regarde pas vraiment, ils font ce qu'ils veulent après tout. La seule chose qui me gène, c'est que du coup mon père part travailler très tôt le matin et ne rentre que très tard le soir. Je ne le vois donc que très peu. Et vu que c'est l'un des seuls membres de ma famille avec qui j'aime passer du temps, cette situation me dérange quelque peu.

Je finis mon petit-déjeuné puis file vers le hall d'entré. J'enfile mes baskets et sors de la maison en prenant mes écouteurs sur le meuble à chaussures au passage. Rien de mieux qu'un petit footing dans les bois pour commencer la journée.

Je branche mes écouteurs à mon Ipod et appuie sur « play ».

Il fait beau dehors, bien qu'il soit encore tôt, je peux voir un magnifique ciel bleu. La journée semble bien commencer.

Je m'engage sur le chemin qu'on appelle « la neuf rue » qui mène aux bois. Je trottine tranquillement puis accélère petit à petit. Mon esprit se vide peu à peu. Il n'y a plus que moi et les arbres qui m'entourent, je me concentre sur ma respiration et le son qui sort de mes écouteurs. Je commence toujours mon footing en écoutant Eye of the Tiger de Survivor. Anya, ma cousine, se moque souvent de moi à ce sujet. Mais je m'en fiche, j'adore les films Rocky et cette musique est LA musique culte des films. En plus, ça me donne la pêche, alors...

Après presque une heure à courir, je décide de ralentir la cadence et de laisser mes pensées vagabonder. Je marche désormais à travers les champs. Je sais que je vais bientôt arriver à mon endroit préféré. Le verger est un lieu calme et magnifique. J'erre entre les arbres, sereinement. Les branches sont alourdis par les fruits bien mûrs. Les mirabelles et les quetsches sont magnifiques, la récolte promet d'être bonne. Je tends le bras pour me saisir d'une quetsche juteuse. Le verger appartient à mes voisins, les Griffin. Il s'agit d'un adorable couple de retraité que je connais depuis mes 5 ans.

Monsieur Griffin sait que je viens ici de temps en temps pour chaparder quelques fruits. Il me laisse faire car je l'aide chaque été lorsqu'il faut cueillir les fruits. Cependant cette année, il ne m'a pas demandé de l'aider. J'ai été assez déçue je dois bien l'avouer. J'aime passer du temps avec monsieur Griffin, je le considère un peu comme le grand-père que je n'ai jamais eu. Et je préfère de loin passer du temps avec lui au verger, plutôt que de devoir supporter toute un après midi ma famille.

Il m'a expliqué, sans que je ne lui demande, que ses petits-enfants seront présents pour la récolte cette année. Quand il a vu mon chagrin évident, il m'a proposé de me joindre à eux.

Cette idée me met mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas particulièrement rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très social si je puis dire. _Tu aviseras en temps voulu, Lexa._ Je repousse toute cette histoire dans un coin de mon esprit.

Le soleil réchauffe agréablement ma peau. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à mon téléphone. Il est bientôt 10h. J'ai encore le temps avant d'être obligé de rentrer à la maison.

Une petite cabane borde le verger, monsieur Griffin me laisse y entreposer quelques affaires. Je me dirige vers le cabanon en bois. Après avoir trouver ce que je cherchais, je vais m'adosser à un mirabellier. Je retire mes écouteurs de mes oreilles et me concentre sur l'objet que je tiens entre mes mains. Je fais une nouvelle fois le vide dans mon esprit et je me laisse aller.

Mes doigts pincent les cordes de ma guitare. Les notes me viennent sans que je n'eus besoin d'y réfléchir. Le lieu où je suis me donne l'inspiration nécessaire.

Avant, lorsque je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, je jouais tout le temps dans ma chambre. Je laissais la porte entrouverte et ma mère venait m'écouter, puis mon père et ma grande sœur se joignaient à moi. Nous avons toujours eu en commun l'amour de la musique. Mais depuis quelques années, je ne parviens plus à composer ou à jouer chez moi. L'atmosphère de la maison est devenue bien trop tendue et pesante. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire de la guitare lorsque je suis à la fac, les cours m'accaparent trop. Il n'y a donc qu'ici, dans le verger, que je joue.

La guitare n'est pas mon instrument de prédilection. J'ai toujours préféré le piano. Malheureusement, il est plus difficile de déplacer un piano jusque dans un champs, que d'y amener une guitare. Bien sûr la salle de musique du premier étage de la maison est pourvu d'un époustouflant piano, mais je ne m'en sers plus depuis bien longtemps. Il est à l'abandon, cela m'attriste un peu. J'aurais aimé que d'autres personnes de ma famille en joue. Mais mon père ne fait que de la guitare, mon frère de la batterie et ma sœur du violon.

Penser au piano me déprime quelque peu et je décide de ranger ma guitare dans la cabane en bois. Il est temps de rentrer chez moi de toute façon. Le repas ne va pas tarder à être servi et arriver en retard me vaudrait d'endurer la colère de ma mère. Chose que je préfère éviter.

Je quitte les champs pour retrouver le couvert des arbres. Le chemin pris à l'aller était un immense détour pour arriver au verger, je prends donc le chemin le plus court pour me dépêcher. Je sors de la forêt et arrive devant la petite église du village. Je presse le pas, je ne suis pas en avance, mais pas non plus en retard.

J'arrive devant la maison des Griffin. Monsieur Griffin m'aperçoit depuis son jardin et décide de me rejoindre. Même si je sais que le saluer me vaudra d'être en retard, je prends la décision de rester papoter un peu avec lui.

 **-Lexa, ma belle, comment vas tu ? Tu es allée me chiper quelques fruits ce matin ?** Dit Monsieur Griffin avec taquinerie.

 **-Vous savez que je ne peux pas y résister, ils m'appellent et m'attirent comme un aimant.** Je rigole. **Ils sont mûres à souhait, il ne faudra pas trop tarder à les ramasser je pense.**

-Oui, tu as raison. Je suis monté jusqu'au verger il y a quelques jours, ils doivent être prêt pour la cueillette. De quoi faire de bonnes tartes, c'est Bernadette qui va être contente.

 **-Ce ne serait pas plutôt vous qui allez être heureux que votre femme vous fasses des tartes , hum ?** Je demande avec un sourire.

 **-Tu m'as démasqué. Ma petite fille, Clarke, arrive dans l'après midi. Que dirais tu de lui faire visiter le village ? Elle est venue quelques fois déjà, mais n'a jamais vraiment pris le temps de faire des escapades dans le coin. Je suis sûr que tu t'entendras avec elle, et ça te permettra de passer un peu de temps avec une jeune de ton âge plutôt que de passer ton temps dans les bouquins.** Me propose gentiment monsieur Griffin.

 _Ahhhh les livres, ma seconde passion après la musique._ Même si je sais que la proposition part d'une bonne intention, je n'ai pas très envie de l'accepter. Je ne connais pas cette fille et passer du temps avec une inconnue ne m'attire guère. Cependant, je ne sais pas comment l'avouer à monsieur Griffin. Mon conflit intérieur doit se lire sur mon visage car il se reprend.

 **-Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter Lexa. Et puis Clarke sera avec Octavia et Bellamy, ils se chargeront de lui montrer les bons coins.** Explique-t-il doucement.

Je hoche la tête avec un sourire penaud. Mon portable se met à vibrer. Un sms de ma mère. _Oups, je suis en retard, ça va barder_. Je m'excuse auprès de monsieur Griffin et lui dis en revoir. Je tape rapidement une réponse à ma mère pour lui dire que j'arrive.

Je remonte précipitamment l'allée jusqu'à chez moi, heureusement les deux maisons ne sont séparées que par quelques dizaines de mètres.

Je rentre chez moi en sachant déjà que je vais me prendre un savon par ma mère. _Et dire que cette journée avait bien commencé..._

A peine avoir franchi le seuil de la porte, ma mère me saute dessus.

-Tu as vu l'heure ? Nous t'attendons depuis des lustres, le repas va refroidir dépêche toi. Je me tue à vous mijoter de bons petits plats et c'est comme ça qu'on me remercie.

Elle poursuit son auto apitoiement et je la laisse faire en faisant mine de l'écouter. La vérité est que je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'elle me raconte. Je n'ai que quelques minutes de retard mais c'est comme si cela faisait des heures que j'étais attendue. Je pousse un profond soupire. J'ai l'habitude après tout.

Je prends place autour de la table de la salle à manger. Mon frère et ma sœur sont déjà installés. Ma mère nous rejoint et dépose le repas sur la table.

 **-Hoooo, mais regardez qui daigne nous honorer de sa présence. Ça te tuerait d'arriver à l'heure pour une fois ?** Me provoque ma sœur.

Je me retiens de lui répondre, je sais que je risque de m'énerver et que le repas va dégénérer.

Je mange rapidement en espérant que cela s'achève vite. J'entends ma mère se plaindre de mon comportement à ma sœur Nia et, comme à son habitude, cette dernière en profite pour m'enfoncer. Je préfère les ignorer et engage la conversation avec mon frère.

 **-Alors Lincoln, c'est pas demain que ta copine arrive ?** Je lui demande.

 **-Si, j'ai hâte, ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Son frère et elle vont rester tout l'été pour tenir compagnie à leur cousine. D'ailleurs demain je vais la voir, ils vont sûrement monter se balader au verger, tu peux venir si ça te dit.** Me répond mon frère, visiblement très heureux.

J'acquiesce distraitement. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'y aller et mon frère le sait. Cependant il me le propose quand même et je l'en remercie. Je n'ose pas lui dire que je préfère, et de loin, passer l'après-midi à lire seule dans ma chambre. Il doit deviner mes pensées car il hausse les épaules avec un air déçu.

Je m'entends à peu près bien avec mon frère. Nous avons tous les deux un caractère calme et taciturne.

Je finis mon assiette et débarrasse mes couverts, Lincoln me suit. Nous laissons ma mère et ma sœur discuter toutes les deux, elles sont très proches et je sais que Nia est la préférée de ma mère. Je ne suis pas jalouse, j'en suis même heureuse. Comme cela, je n'ai pas constamment ma mère sur le dos.

Tout comme mon père, je ne la vois que très peu. C'est une brillante avocate qui passe son temps sur ses dossiers. Lorsque nous sommes tous à la maison, elle travaille depuis chez nous. Elle s'enferme dans la bibliothèque et n'en sort que pour les repas.

Je monte dans ma chambre pour être au calme. Je prends le livre sur ma table de nuit et tente de me concentrer sur les mots qui apparaissent sous mes yeux. Je dévore littéralement les pages et plusieurs heures passent. Mais étonnamment, au bout d'un moment, je n'y parviens plus à faire attention à ce que je lis. Les mots se brouillent dans ma tête.

Je ne cesse de penser à cette fameuse cousine. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé d'elle. Octavia, la copine de Lincoln, est une vraie pipelette et elle a plusieurs fois fait mention de cette fameuse Clarke. Mais la plupart de mes renseignements sur elle, je les tiens de son grand-père. Il ne tarit pas d'éloge sur elle. Dès l'instant où il a appris qu'elle passerait tout l'été chez eux, il a été aux anges. Je suis un peu jalouse de cette fille à cause de ça, j'aurais aimé être à sa place.

Lorsque monsieur Griffin m'a dit qu'elle rechignait à venir chez eux, j'ai développé une certaine aversion pour cette fille. Cependant, depuis plusieurs mois déjà, je pense à elle. J'aimerais bien voir à quoi elle ressemble, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Je ne veux pas rencontrer de nouvelles têtes. Mes amis, Ryder et Gustus, me suffisent amplement.

Je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi. Avant j'allais vers les gens spontanément, j'étais ouverte et très sociable. Mais j'ai changé à cause d'une personne qui m'a fait affreusement souffrir. _Costia..._

Je ne veux pas penser à elle, j'ai trop versé de larmes par le passé à cause d'elle. Je force donc mon esprit mettre tout cela de côté.

Je me lève de mon lit et me dirige sur mon balcon. Regarder les étoiles me fait du bien. Mes angoisses et ma tristesse s'envolent toujours lorsque je plonge mon regard dans le ciel étoilé.

J'adore la campagne pour cette raison. Car je peux contempler les étoiles autant que je le veux. Lorsque je suis à Arkadia, à étudier à la fac, je ne peux pas le faire. Les lumières de la ville cachent les étoiles. Lorsque j'étais enfant, mon père venait me rejoindre sur mon balcon peu avant l'heure du coucher et me montrer les différentes constellations.

Un sourire naît aux coins de mes lèvres en repensant au bon vieux temps.

Mes yeux se perdent dans le paysage qui entoure ma maison. Mon regard se pose alors sur une lumière. Elle provient du grenier des Griffin. La chambre de la mystérieuse Clarke. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si sa chambre lui plaît.

J'ai aidé monsieur Griffin à l'aménager. Le pauvre homme ne savait pas quoi mettre dedans pour la remplir. Il faut dire que la pièce est très grande et après avoir mis un énorme lit et une armoire, le vieil homme ne savait plus quoi rajouter d'autre. Je lui ai proposé d'ajouter un coin détente pour que la jeune fille puisse lire tranquillement. Cependant, même avec un canapé et une bibliothèque en plus dans la chambre, la pièce paraissait toujours vide.

Je me remémore le fameux jour de l'installation de la pièce.

 _Je dépose un imposant tapis dans la futur chambre au grenier. Madame Griffin pense qu'il pourra rendre la pièce plus accueillante. Nous avons ajouté des tables de chevet à côté du lit et même une commode, malgré tout cela il semble manquer quelque chose. Je me tourne vers monsieur Griffin avec une petite idée en tête._

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qu'elle aime votre petite-fille ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'elle aime faire pour se détendre ?**_ _Je demande._

 _-_ _ **Peindre...elle adore cela. Et elle est très douée. Tu verrais ça Lexa, c'est une véritable artiste.**_

 _Je hoche la tête en réfléchissant. Puis une illumination me prend._

 _ **-Faisons lui un atelier alors !** Je m'exclame._

 **-Un atelier ?**

 _ **-Oui ! Regardez, ici nous pouvons installer des étagères où elle pourra ranger ses peintures et ses pinceaux. Dans le coin à côté nous mettrons les toiles. Et bien sûr il faudra ajouter un chevalet.** Je m'emballe en imaginant ce que ça pourrait donner. **Je pourrais même demander à mon père de le fabriquer.**_

 _ **-C'est une merveilleuse idée ma belle, merci. Je suis certain qu'elle va adorer.**_

Mon père a tout de suite accepté de m'aider. C'est un ébéniste très talentueux qui transforme un simple bout de bois en œuvre d'art. Je me rappelle le temps passer dans son atelier avec lui à travailler sur le fameux chevalet. Il m'a montré comment m'y prendre et j'ai passé mes vacances de Février sur ce projet, avec lui. L'un des meilleurs moment de ma vie.  
La lampe du grenier des voisins s'éteint finalement et après quelques minutes à contempler une nouvelle fois les étoiles, je décide d'aller me coucher.

Tout comme hier, je me lève tôt, je déjeune et pars courir.

J'évite de penser que nous sommes dimanche et que mes parents seront donc sous le même toit toute la journée. Je n'arrive pas à me détendre et pourtant j'arrive bientôt à la fin de mon parcours habituel. Si je ne me calme pas avant de rentrer chez moi, je sais que je vais exploser plus tard. Que la colère va me submerger et qu'il sera difficile de la faire redescendre. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de me rendre dans le verger comme je fais habituellement, je change d'itinéraire et continue ma course dans les bois.

Mes pieds frappent la terre molle et humide. Mes muscles sont de plus en plus douloureux mais je poursuis inlassablement. Je suis de plus en plus essoufflée. Je finis par arriver prêt de la petite église , à moitié morte, j'ai dû mal à reprendre mon souffle, mes cuisses et mes mollets me font souffrir. Néanmoins je me sens merveilleusement bien. Tout n'est que calme et sérénité en moi. Je peux désormais assister au repas dominical familial sans redouter une crise de rage.

Je passe devant chez les Griffin en montant chez moi. Une jeune fille blonde sort sur la terrasse pour rejoindre une table bondée de monde. Je me stoppe un instant. Elle est tellement belle. Ses longs cheveux blonds semblent illuminés par le soleil qui s'y reflète. Il doit s'agir de la mystérieuse cousine. Même à cette distance je peux remarquer que cette fille a un corps parfaitement proportionné. Un cou gracile, une poitrine généreuse, la taille fine. Mais ce que je remarque surtout c'est qu'elle ne porte qu'un très court short laissant apparaître de magnifiques jambes. Je sens une pointe de désir couler dans mes veines. _Non mais reprends toi ma pauvre ! Tu es pathétique et en plus vu de loin, tu ressemble à une voyeuse perverse._ Je secoue la tête et me force à reprendre ma route. Heureusement que personne ne m'a vu.

Je pousse la porte de l'entrée et me dirige vers les escaliers. Une bonne douche ne me ferait pas de mal. Je passe devant la cuisine et une délicieuse odeur me parvient. Mon père est au fourneau comme tous les dimanches. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le rejoindre pour espérer chaparder quelque chose. Ma course folle dans les bois m'a ouvert l'appétit.

Je prends un bout de pain et m'approche de la marmite dont je soulève le couvercle. Je trempe mon bout de pain dans la sauce en soupirant de plaisir.

 **-Hep hep hep, jeune fille. Vas d'abord te doucher avant de t'approcher de ma tambouille.** Me fait sursauter mon père.

 **-Oui papa, je m'y rendais justement quand j'ai senti une odeur particulièrement alléchante, je n'ai pas pu y résister.** Je réponds avec un sourire d'excuse.

 **-Aller file Lexa, sinon sa majesté la reine des glaces va encore en faire tout un plat.** Rigole mon père.

J'acquiesce et me rend à la salle de bain. Je sais que mon père voulait plaisanter mais il ne s'imagine pas à quel point ce qu'il dit est vrai. La reine des glaces est le surnom que nous donnons à Nia. Et à chaque fois que je suis en retard, elle ne manque pas de me le faire remarquer.

Je prends une douche rapide, consciente que je dois me dépêcher. Je passe dans ma chambre pour enfiler des vêtements propres, short noir déchiré et t-shirt de la même couleur.

Je descends jusqu'à la salle à manger et je prends place. Le reste de la famille est déjà attablée

 **-Toujours la dernière, pour changer.** Me lance Nia.

Ma mère fait mine de ne rien avoir entendu mais je sais qu'elle pense la même chose. Nous nous servons chacun notre tour et commençons à manger. Le repas se déroule anormalement bien. En présence de mon père, ma mère et ma sœur évitent de me chercher trop. Nous arrivons même au dessert sans incident, mais la quiété ne dure pas. Ma mère lance les hostilités au moyen d'une question qui se veut innocente.

 **-Le cabinet recherche des stagiaires pour l'été, Nia et Lexa, cela serait une merveilleuse opportunité pour vous.** Nous fait par ma mère.

 **-Ho oui ! J'adorerais cela maman. Et puis comme tu dis, c'est une opportunité à ne pas manquer. Tu ne pense pas Lexa ?** Répond Nia d'une voix mielleuse.

 _Quelle lécheuse celle-là._ Je sais qu'elle a décidé de me faire sortir de mes gonds, mais je garde mon calme.

 **-C'est gentil de proposer maman mais je vais décliner l'offre. J'ai d'autres choses de prévues.**

 **-Voyons Lexa, tu pourras faire mumuse avec ta guitare plus tard. Un stage dans un cabinet d'avocat aussi prestigieux que le mien ne se refuse pas.** Réplique ma mère.

 **-Et bien, vu que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de suivre tes pas et de bosser dans le droit, je peux tout à fait refuser d'aller faire ce stage.** Je réponds en restant calme même si l'envie de crier monte peu à peu.

 **-Devenir avocate te permettrait peut-être d'avoir un bel avenir plutôt que de perdre ton temps comme tu le fais depuis que tu es sortie du lycée.** Ma mère hausse le ton.

Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines et des dizaines de fois mais elle n'en démord pas. La simple idée que sa fille ait préféré partir en école de commerce plutôt que de faire droit comme elle, lui donne de l'urticaire. Le fait que j'ai justement choisi le commerce, un domaine qui ne m'intéresse pas plus que cela, plutôt que la musique, ce pourquoi je sais que je suis faite, pour ne pas trop la décevoir ne change rien.

 **-Carole, s'il te plaît, ne recommence pas. J'aimerais passer un bon dimanche.** Mon père vient à ma rescousse.

Il a sûrement dû prendre conscience que la colère monte de plus en plus en moi.

- **Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux la laisser détruire son avenir sans rien faire, Richard. Lexa peut aspirer à tellement mieux ! Regarde Nia, elle au moins, elle a choisi le bon chemin. Même Lincoln, avec ses résultats médiocres, a suivi la voie.**

Ma mère parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Lincoln a viré au blanc avec la dernière phrase de ma mère. C'est comme si elle sous-entendait que de tous ses enfants, Lincoln était le moins intelligent. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas non plus ses études de droits mais qu'il les a entreprit pour contenter notre mère. Le fait qu'elle le rabaisse ainsi doit être un sacré coup dur.

 **-Lexa est bien trop fainéante pour ça maman. La charge de travaille est tellement importante, elle n'aurait jamais réussi.** Ma peste de sœur en profite pour m'enfoncer un peu.

 **-On sait tous que de vous deux, Lexa est la plus brillante, donc ravale ton venin Nia.** C'est autour de Lincoln de parler en ma faveur.

 **-Ton pauvre grand-père doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Lui qui espérait que tu reprendrais les rênes un jour.** Ajoute vicieusement ma mère.

 _Aie, touchée._ J'ai l'impression de m'être pris un coup de poing. Ma mère a toujours su visé où ça fait mal.

 **-Maintenant ça suffit !** Crie presque mon père, bien conscient que la dernière remarque de ma mère m'affecte.

 **-Tout ça c'est de ta faute Richard, toi et ton âme d'artiste. Ma mère m'avait prévenu que ça finirait comme ça. Tu l'as trop influencé, elle ne m'écoute plus. Elle ne pense qu'à sa musique et à gâcher sa vie avec ses études, ce n'est qu'une petite enfant gâtée qui...**

 **-Stop ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de papa comme ça ! Ni de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! C'est ma vie et j'en fais ce que je veux, ça ne te regarde pas.** Je hurle en me levant de présentement de ma chaise.

Je m'excuse auprès de Lincoln et de mon père puis monte dans ma chambre.

Je ne peux pas rester dans cette maison, j'ai besoin de me calmer. Il faut que je sorte et vite. Je prends mon téléphone, mes écouteurs et je redescends au rez-de-chaussé.

J'entends mes parents se disputer puis la porte de la bibliothèque claque violemment. Ma mère s'est enfermée dans son antre et je suis persuadée que ma sœur est avec elle.

J'enfile mes chaussures et quitte cette endroit.

Allons faire un tour en forêt avant que je ne pète un câble et détruise tout dans cette baraque de malheur.


End file.
